


jupiter

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, Language of Flowers, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Et il sait, il ne sait que trop bien que rester proche de Charles sera sa perte.Tout comme l'aimer l'a déjà usé jusqu'à la moelle.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo (implied), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: love is a seduction game, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438346) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Pierre fait face aux conséquences du départ de Daniel.

> " **Make my messes matter.  
>  Make this chaos count.  
> Let every little fracture in me  
> Shatter out loud.**"

L'appartement est en désordre. Vraiment. Retourné de droite à gauche. Les cadres dans l'entrée sont tombés au sol, il en ramasse quelques uns pour trouver une photo de lui et de Charles, enfants, ainsi que d'autres photos. Daniel aussi est assez présent. Il marche sur du verre et grimace au bruit sous ses chaussures. 

On n'est pas au stade où des meubles sont jetés par terre, heureusement pour lui, mais des coussins ont été jetés, le pot de fleurs habituel est brisé et gît. Ce sont celles qu'il a apportées il y a trois jours, des phlox blancs et bleus, déclaration d'amour et illusion d'amour. Il sait que le monégasque n'aurait jamais l'idée de regarder leur signification après tout.

Il le trouve roulé en boule dans le noir, dans sa chambre, une masse informe caché sous ses couvertures, la salle est sûrement elle aussi en bordel mais il ne le voit pas, il fait trop sombre. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit qui grince doucement. 

— Charlie ...

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son camarade qui gémit, presque de douleur. Il a dû beaucoup pleurer. Il s'en est douté.

— Pierre ... pourquoi ... pourquoi est-ce que tout s'est passé comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a quitté ? Je me suis rendu compte ... je l'ai tellement aimé. Mais c'est trop tard.

Sa voix est cassée, enrouée par les sanglots et les cris qu'il a dû pousser. Pierre aurait pu être là plus tout, c'est vrai. Il ne l'a pas voulu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est amoureux de son ami d'enfance qu'il a envie de venir le réconforter quand sa relation malsaine a finalement pris fin.

Il se respecte trop pour ça. Il a déjà mis beaucoup ses sentiments de côté, il n'a jamais pensé à être heureux. Dès le départ, il a abandonné toute chance d'être aimé en retour.

— Tu sais bien pourquoi. C'est toi qui l'a fait s'en aller. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

— Tu ...

— Je ne suis pas ici pour te plaindre. Remets-toi sur pied, tes études vont pas se faire toutes seules. Je t'ai apporté les cours mais c'est tout. Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux. 

Il se relève, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Il dépose son bouquet de verges d'or sur la table, "vous êtes avare de sentiments", à côté des cours de deux jours manqués. Il récupère ses chaussures avant de repasser à l'entrée, ne voulant pas se couper sur le verre. Au moment où il ramasse son manteau, des pas se font entendre derrière lui.

Charles a les yeux grands ouverts, effarés, rouges et bouffis, une couverture encore posée sur lui, cheveux en bataille. 

— Ne pars pas, ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Je ferais tout, reste. J-Je ne peux pas être seul.

Son ami a alors un geste qui le fait se figer puisqu'il laisse tomber son plaid et s'avance, déboutonnant également sa chemise d'un geste tremblant.

— Tu me voulais, pas vrai ? Tu me voulais alors ... je suis à toi. Mais ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin, j'ai besoin ...

Il se mord la lèvre et lui lance un regard froid, presque dégoûté. Il ne peut même pas croire que ce genre de choses arrive. 

— Rhabille-toi.

— Q-Quoi ?

— J'ai dit, et il siffle presque tellement il est en colère, rhabille-toi.

Il marche jusqu'au monégasque et ramasse l'édredon pour le remettre sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il hésite entre la pitié et le mépris. La douleur enserre sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas comment l'autre ose.

— Ne parle pas de mes sentiments. Ne les utilise surtout pas. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu n'as aucun droit dessus. 

Ils restent quelques instants à se fixer yeux dans les yeux. Il se rappelle d'une époque où il allait bien, c'était jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami se révèle plus cruel avec lui, testant sa séduction autour et sur lui. Il n'avait fallu pas grand-chose, il était déjà tellement attaché à lui. Une forte amitié qui a tourné à l'amour. Si facile à manipuler.

— Je reste. Tu me sembles bien incapable de prendre soin de toi en ce moment.

Il renifle, méprisant. Charles a plusieurs sanglots alors qu'il se jette dans ses bras. Il reste quelques instants de marbre avant de finalement resserrer l'étreinte. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave.

Ces sentiments au plus profond de lui, cet amour qui n'a pas lieu d'être, il le fera toujours disparaître un peu plus. Jusqu'au jour où il pourra dire qu'il ne l'aime pas et le penser.

Au-delà de l'amour que le plus jeune a éprouvé pour Daniel, c'est son orgueil qui prend du temps à guérir. Sa réputation de séducteur est bancale puisqu'il est à présent seul à jouer à ce jeu et il s'en désintéresse progressivement.

Pierre, à plusieurs reprises, doit intervenir et déjouer voire empêcher son ami d'enfance de prendre certaines actions inconsidérées à l'égard de Max. Il en devient vite fatigué; il n'est pas fait pour ce rôle, pour paterner un garçon qui n'a qu'un an de moins que lui.

Il continue d'amener des fleurs à l'appartement de l'étudiant en médecine, elles accompagnent son long chemin et sa douleur bien trop proche de la surface.

Ciguë, cinéraire maritime, cytise, gentiane, hellébore noire, Julienne des dames, perce-neige, saxifrage, tulipe blanche ...

"Perfidie, trahison", "sentiment douloureux", "coeur brisé, abandon", "mettez fin à mes tourments!", "attente", "espoir de jours meilleurs, "désespoir", "pardon" ...

Il les compte et les recompte et les place en évidence. Des indices jamais lus. Il arrange un nouveau bouquet, le dépose. L'appartement est enfin revenu à son état normal. Il soupire, c'est lassant.

Il en a parlé avec Max. Ou plutôt celui-ci lui en a parlé, il l'a pris à part. En tout cas, lui, semble bien plus heureux. C'est ça de gagné. Daniel lui aussi est plus léger, libéré du poids qu'était sa relation.

Cela n'a rien donné, bien sûr. Il savait très bien que le néerlandais ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il n'a pas eu ce genre de relations avec son australien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui dure depuis trop longtemps, qui n'a pas su mourir au sein de son cœur. Il s'en conforte, il sait.

Il est celui qui reçoit les affections de Charles en ce moment, mais ça lui semble que cela ne va pas durer. Il va s'en lasser, à un moment ou un autre. Est-ce vraiment si mal ? Ils en retourneront à leur routine. Il n'a pas mal, ça va, il n'a pas mal. Il est habitué.

Deux mois. 

C'est ce qu'il faut avant que son camarade n'aille voir ailleurs, avant qu'il ne retourne se réfugier chez Dany qui soupire tristement en le voyant.

— Ça a recommencé pas vrai ?

Il hoche la tête, il n'a pas envie de pleurer, un sentiment lourd flotte dans sa poitrine, il n'a plus de larmes. Juste un bourdonnement constant. Il se sent étourdi. Son ami le prend dans ses bras. Ils sont définitivement revenus à la boucle d'origine, celle de laquelle Daniel a su s'échapper mais celle dans laquelle le monégasque se complaît.

Il aimerait être assez, il aimerait être celui pour qui son ami d'enfance y renoncerait enfin, cesserait ce jeu. Mais voilà.

Charles a un joli minois, ravageur, et enchaîne les conquêtes.

Et chaque jour, Pierre se brise un peu plus en morceaux.

Et dorénavant, ce sont des scabieuses qui ornent le salon du futur médecin. Des scabieuses qui marquent son abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ferais probablement une deuxième partie parce que, moi-même, j'ai du mal à le laisser se finir simplement comme ça. J'ai essayé ... je sais pas, cette introspective sur Pierre ne pouvait être qu'aussi heureuse qu'un amour qui n'est pas partagé ... j'ai relié des significations de fleurs à cet extrait, j'espère que l'idée vous a plus.


End file.
